Midnight Run
by Natsumi Wakabe
Summary: Estel's doing survival training, having to evade his "hunters" until daylight. Too bad his lover's among them, and determined to get a prize for his capture. Haldir/Estel slash


_Disclaimer: Wakabe Writing Firm doesn't own Lord of the Rings_

_A/N: Natsumi can't help it. She can't leave this couple alone. She doesn't know why, and at this point, she doesn't care. So she figured that part of Estel's training would be how to survive in the wild, as well as hunting evasion. And of course, his brothers and his best friend (Legolas) would be involved. But why not add Haldir just because she can? Thus this. Hope you enjoy.-Moriah (Secret Secretary, Wakabe Writing Firm)_

* * *

Estel runs, his heart pumping adrenaline through his body, lungs heaving with each desperate intake as he ran through the forest, feet deftly avoiding all manners of rocks, roots and ruin as he flew through the forest, the night life around him still and quiet, the animals knowing that there are predators afoot.

All five of them after Estel.

He chanced a glance behind and at the sight of liquid gold dashing to the right, he quickly bolts to the left. Though he is unfamiliar with the land, he knows there is a river nearby. If he can cross it then he might stand a chance of evading his hunter until morning. With this in mind he forces his ears to rise above the thumping of his heart, loud and harsh and constant, and makes them listen for the tell tales signs of water, or his hunters.

Once he hears the sound of a rush of water and air Estel takes off in that direction, feet near silent from a lifetime of living with the fair race and many years of training. He only just gets in sight of the fast flowing river when the feeling of being watched returns and he sees two pales faces, dark hair almost lost in the darkness of the night flying around those fair faces, their twin blue eyes tracking him.

With a wild smile, Estel throws himself into the river, delighting in the suddenly frantic calls until he resurfaces a little away from the twins, giving them a cheeky smile and wave as the current carried him further from them. He snickered at their yells of outrage, disappearing beneath the current again, going with it so he can have at least a better chance of escaping.

When he resurfaced again he saw an offset path that looked like it could lead him to a good place to rest before continuing.

As he lay on the bank, smiling through his gasps of wonderful air, he felt more than he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Launching himself into the river on instinct, he was caught unprepared for the pair of arms that wrapped around his waist or the slam of a body from behind. He flailed for a moment and barely had time to close his mouth as he and his pursuer were forced under, but when he reemerged, sputtering and coughing, it was to a most wonderful sight that almost made being caught worth it. Almost.

Blond hair plastered to a pale face, blue eyes sparkling with more mischief than calmness, cheeks flushed ever so slightly, a most delicate pink, a confidant smirk on those lips and water pooling at that strong chin, dripping down.

Not to mention clothes that clung to that perfect body of the march warden turned hunter.

"Well, well, well, it seems I've captured an edain," Haldir gloated, as he forced Estel back to the shore, grabbing hold of his wrists and making him lean back until he was lying atop the grass and mud, with the smug march warden on top. "Whatever shall I do with him?"

Estel's eyes widened as he felt Haldir's hips roll against him, but he refused to gasp like some flustered virgin, even if he cheeks did color a little.

"Hmmm... so many choices," Haldir mused, voice dropping a bit, just enough to entice a small shiver from Estel. Haldir's hands started trailing down from where they'd forced Estel's wrists to the ground. "So little time."

"Maybe," Estel whispered, forcing his voice steady even as his heart fluttered against his ribs, "you should start here."

Estel leaned up, eyes hooded and dark. His lips were parted, glistening pink from water. Haldir comes in, closer, eyes closing. And then, with an unseen smirk, Estel brought his hands up and pushed hard against Haldir's chest.

The resulting splash and yell left Estel laughing as he tried too quickly make his way up and away from where his lover is trying to regain his dignity. The hand that suddenly shot from the water had the result of a forced meeting of Estel's face to the forest floor, most unpleasant. When Estel turned over, it was to the sight of his elf clambering over him, his sold weight bearing down and holding Estel captive.

"Surrender, mortal," Haldir growled.

"Make me," Estel challenged.

The kiss given was a good start.

* * *

_Okay, i have no regrets writing this. It's pretty much untouched by Moriah, but I couldn't wait to post, so here it is in all it's crappy glory. What do you think?_


End file.
